Daylight Robbery
by Snaboon King
Summary: After bumping into a strange young man in Port Angeles, the klutzy and curious Bella Swan couldn’t help but stick her nose where it didn’t belong, again. This time her curiosity has landed her into more danger then she expected. All human; BxEd
1. Hide and Seek

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Welcome to my new and awsomesauce twilight story! I haven't written anything in a LONG time, and I thought HEY, let's finish one I started AGES ago! No, this will not be another one-shot, and no, this will not be another piece of incompleteness! I have a fiew words I must leave you with: Sticky Wicket, Avatrol, Cockyolly, Gilly-gaupus.  
**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**PS. I have a mission for you at the end of the chapter. Read on.  
**

* * *

Hurrying home, Isabella Swan knew that her parents would be mad. She was supposed to be home by eleven, though it being half past already, she knew that wouldn't exactly happen. She wished now, that she had accepted her friend's offer to have a drive home. Everything was so much creepier when no one was around. The wind whistled through the boards that covered the windows and doors as she ran passed an abandoned house. Her mind had begun to run rampant with ideas of stalkers hiding in the windows. There were street lights, giving her some sense of security, though she knew light bulbs wouldn't protect her against a psychopathic serial killer. She laughed as she shoved the thought aside. Her overactive imagination was once again running away. Though it was there, in the back of her mind, like a weight padlocked to her ankle, she was unable to shed the feeling of unease. She laughed again at her own stupidity. No one came out in this part of town, not even during the day. There were no businesses, not even the homeless people of the city came down here. Really, there was no point.

Bella's watch beeped on her wrist as it reached midnight. She paused for a breath. Sure she was skinny, but that didn't mean she was in great shape. She unzipped her blue sweater; she could feel the blood rushing to her face, making it turn bright red. She wiped off the sweat that had accumulated on her brow with her hand, and looked around to see where she was. Still panting hard, she saw that the leaves of the trees in the old overgrown park to her left were almost gone, with the winter frost on its way. The temperature had already dropped somewhat drastically since last month. A strong cold breeze picked up as she closed her eyes to prevent dust from entering them. She opened her eyes to find a small gap in the buildings ahead of where she stood. Perhaps this was a shortcut?

Having regained her breath, she began walking to the alley, her imagination once again running wild. Perhaps a fisherman with a giant hook was lurking behind a corner. She laughed with unease, trying to push the thought to the back of her mind, though unsuccessfully. She zipped up her sweater; shoving her hood over her head as her eyes darted around, trying to see everything at once. She somehow got the feeling that she wasn't alone. Her pace quickened as she traveled farther into the darkness, away from the lights that had given her the smallest sense of comfort. She hadn't realized that the alley might actually be long, instead of a two second walk to the other side of the building, a few steps away from the middle of the ghettos and a few steps closer to her mother, who would probably be in a right state when she walked into the door. What a day to forget her cell phone. Why was she in a hurry again? Oh right, the serial killer with a hook for a hand that didn't exist.

Looking around, she saw that it seemed like the alley hadn't been cleaned for quite a while. Who would bother to clean an alley, much less one that never was used? Bella didn't notice the dark figure sitting on the dank, not to mention disgusting ground until she nearly stepped on it. An almost silent hiss emitted from its mouth. She jumped back, startled at what she almost stepped on. How had she missed it? Her heart began to race once again, like she had just been running a mile. It finally registered in her mind that it was a man who was sitting on the ground, who by appearances, could not be much older than herself, maybe about 19-20. Though this was her very first time taking this alley as a shortcut, she hardly expected to find a person sitting on the ground. She made a mental note to bring a flashlight next time she was wondering through alleys on her way home from the cinema.

She took a step back. Even though she was 17, the thought of being wary of random strangers one met in an ally or offered her candy had been drilled into her head since kindergarten, and she couldn't quite shake the ever increasing feeling of unease. However, though she was frightened, she still had an extremely trusting nature. Instead of running past the man to head home as her instincts were screaming at her, she stood there, trying to catch her breath; trying to figure out why he was sitting in the middle of a dirty alley way.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" his voice was like silk, each word perfectly pronounced. It took Bella a moment to figure out that it was actually the man who had just spoken. She was unable to see his entire face since the majority of it was hidden by his hood, but it seemed to her that his voice suited his hansom features well.

"I was in a hurry to get home," she said softly. Her voice naturally warm despite the cautious tone. Bella had always had a gentle voice; her shrieking mother constantly said that she would get abducted one day if she wasn't careful. She silently hoped that this day was not that day. Clumsy, quiet, and curious were the three words that suited her most.

A nearby light in the alley flickered weakly on, startling her and once again, sending her adrenaline pounding roughly through her body. She was able to see the man now, barely. He made no other acknowledgment of what she said, other than a brief and shallow nod. His eyes were on his hand as he began tracing pictures into the dirt beside him that had accumulated over the years.

Bella was only just able to make out what he was wearing in the dim flickering of the old hanging lamp. Covering his figure was a grey hoody, as well as dark wash jeans with rips in a few places. She was able to see his hair was relatively short and dark, though the exact shade was rather difficult to make out in the current light. He turned to look at her with emerald eyes that were unusually bright, almost glowing in the shadows. Her heart started pounding in her ears; unable to tare her own brown eyes from his.

She pushed her own dark hair out of her face as she relaxed a little. If he was going to attack her, wouldn't he have done it already?

"I'm Bella by the way." She wasn't sure why she introduced herself. Maybe it was the fact that in different circumstances, she may have tried to get to know him.

This time the man made no response to her words, still keeping his unusually colored eyes on his fingers. Bella was wondering why he was sitting there. For all he knew she could be a serial killer, yet he sat right in front of her, barely noticing her existence. The wind picked up then, caressing her back, almost gently pushing her forward to the stranger. She complied by taking a step forward to regain her balance. Still he did nothing. He turned his head away from the wind, preventing the dust and debris from entering his eyes. The two of them were silent for a minute longer. Bella knew that she should be on her way, though she was unable to bring herself to leave. Eventually the man glared at her with his vibrant piercing eyes; she now swore that they were contacts. How else could they be like that? Time continued to ebb by in uncomfortable silence, only to be finally broken by the silky tone that emanated from the stranger.

"Didn't you say you were heading home," he paused for a moment. "Bella?" His voice wasn't hostel, just cold enough to send shivers down Bella's spine. He stopped drawing in the grunge of the cobblestone alley floor to stare at her a moment. She didn't like how his face seemed to be scrutinizing her, almost like she was a child who may have done something wrong. She didn't like the feeling of being treated like a child by someone who appeared to be the same age as her, if a couple years older. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoody, her curious gaze never parting from the sight of the stranger. She began to plot a way to drag him down to her level, or claw her way up to his. The man leaned back against the wall, his eyes now closed. She shrugged before answering.

"They don't seem to notice I'm gone. No reason to rush home now that there is a reason to stay out," she spoke one again, with the same soft warm tone as before, even though she was lying about her parents not caring.

The man looked at her for a brief moment, then back at the wall opposite to him. She had started to count the number of times his vision had flickered from her, to somewhere else, and back to her. The two of them were opposites. He was trying to distance himself, while she tried to worm her way past the emotional shield he had placed between them. She didn't know how brutally curiosity had killed the cat, but if she didn't tread lightly, she would soon find out firsthand.

"Why are you here by yourself? This isn't really the kind of place to sit and relax." She didn't ask for his name, because she knew that if he wanted it known, he probably would have said so. She probably could call him Mary Poppins and have it not make that much of a difference. She did, however, begin to question his character, which was something she should have done from the beginning, though her naivety prevented it. Knowing what brought him to the middle of the abandoned ghettos, not to mention an alley in the middle of the ghettos was more interesting to Bella. Her skin began to prickle as once again thoughts about the stranger being a psychopathic murderer crept into her mind.

He stared at her with her hard, cold glare once again. His eyes in such a mixture of emotions she was unable to even make out one. She was still trying to decipher them when he spoke.

"I like the dark and quiet. I would go to the cemetery but I got kicked out last time." From what Bella could see, his face was now emotionless. She thought he was joking about the last sentence but she remained unsure. He continued to stare at her, when his expression changed from hardened to slight surprised amusement. This frustrated her to no extent, once again she felt like she was being treated like a child.

She hid her frustration with a soft laugh that escaped her painted red lips. She had never cared much for cemeteries, other than the obvious fact that they were the perfect place to go on Halloween night; scaring the trick or treaters who walked by, by running up to the fence with zombie masks on. Mainly the reason why she didn't like them was the thought of rotting corpses beneath the ground made her feel slightly queasy. Who knows, a real zombie might jump out of the ground and drag you into their grave, eating your brains to keep their unholy afterlife going. She stopped herself before her imagination ran wild with images of zombies chasing the town's people and eating their brains.

To say Bella was innocent would be of the upmost falsehood, yet would also hold the upmost truth. She was innocent with the sins of the flesh that so many could plead guilty to today, however her personality was wickedly manipulative. She had made others shrivel up inside because they had tried too hard to crack the hard shell she had wrapped herself in. She was an artist of the worst kind when it came to words.

"You are strange, but in the best way possible," she spoke with a hint of a smile apparent on her lips. An amused look placed itself gently on the stranger's face, when he in turn spoke, while shrugging.

"I tend to get that quite often," it was a simple statement, though she was unable to tell whether or not he was speaking the truth.

She began to not mind the man staring at her, or examining her, whichever the case may have been. Bella only watched him with the same stupidly vague grin on her face. She didn't know why she was smiling, but it was the expression carried on her face when she was thoroughly confused. She began to shuffle toward him, the cold getting to her now that she wasn't moving. She didn't break eye contact as she slid down to sit against the wall opposite to him.

"Since my curfew is now extinct, do you want to go get some food?"

He didn't seem to acknowledge her question as he stood up, staring at the ground as he did. A confused expression swept across her features as his eyes once again locked on to hers. Having just sat down, she didn't particularly want to stand up, but she did anyway.

"You should go." His tone was hard and monotone; his voice loosing its silk like quality. His once curious emerald eyes were now in a hardened glare. Her change in mood had happened so suddenly, Bella took a step back with surprise. He didn't utter another word as he left, turning the corner at the mouth of the alley

"Hey come on…" She chased after him, turning the corner only seconds after the stranger only to find that he had disappeared. Spinning in circles, her skin began to crawl. What had she just seen? Had she just spent the last few minutes talking to a ghost? With her imagination once again running rampant, she broke into a sprint, running as fast as she was able, home.

* * *

**Well done, well done! You have made it to the end of this chapter! You're mission, should you choose to accept it, is to guess (and tell me your guesses) as to who exactly the lovely Bella happened to bump into! Your answers could shape the very plot like of this story! It is up to you my dear readers. *This message will self-destruct in 10 seconds.***

**I have a side mission, not nearly as important, but a mission none the less. Whomever tells me the correct meaning of the words at the top of the page, gets a cookie ;) (yes...these are actual words...I am unsure if they are in the current edition of the dictionary however...)  
**

**Snaboon King 3  
**


	2. Don't

**HELLO THERE!**

**Welcome back to another sturring addition of *instert dramatic music here* DAYLIGHT ROBBERY. Sorry, I am ever so _slightly_ on a mental high :P I get to go see AVATAR sooon! I'm stoked...like...to an unbelievable amount! I was looking over the show times, and it is STILL being sold out days before the show at the IMAX theater closest to me. Personally...I think that's a little nuts, but I can't judge yet as I have not seen the movie yet. It does however look wicked awsome.**

**Anywho, lets get down to business! I have to say, I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews, and answers to my missions. You could have changed the entire outcome of the story...but not one person replied to that mission. I did however get a review about the less important mission...they had an interesting take on the words :P Now I take my leave, and wish you happy reading. This time, please...do the world a favour, and review *sad music***

**PS. There is another mission for you at the bottom. ANSWER THE CALL!**

* * *

Though she was exhausted and her muscles ached, Bella didn't want her parents finding out she had been out so late. When Bella awoke, she was unable to focus on anything but the stranger that she had encountered. She didn't notice when her mother asked her how she slept, or when her father told her the scores of her favorite soccer team. It wasn't until she was punched in the arm by one of her friends at school, when she snapped out of her trance like daze.

"Dude, are you high or something? If you are can I have some?" Bella's friend Jacob Black whispered, sitting beside her in their first period class. She turned to look at her friend, only to scare herself half to death. It seemed Jacob Black was now sporting brilliant white contact lenses; it looked like he had no pupil.

"So it lives!" He smirked. His tongue had begun to absently play with his studded snake-bite piercings, on his bottom lip.

"Jacob, would there be a problem between you and Bella?" It seemed to Bella that this was their teacher's first time looking Jacob Black in the eye today as well. She tried to stifle his laugh as the teacher took her own turn to jump. Bella's sneaky tactic to stifle her laugh failed miserably, so she ended up trying to hide it with a cough. Jacob Black was Jacob Black's full name (though if he had a middle name, Bella didn't know it).

"No Miss, no problems here," he smiled his pearly white smile, one again startling their teacher when she turned around. Bella began snickering to herself. At leased Jacob Black was in this class to keep things interesting. Don't get her wrong, history was her favorite subject. Though their teacher did everything she could to make it as boring as possible, it didn't help that both Bella and Jacob Black knew everything she was going to say before she said it. The both of them were giant history buffs, and knew most of everything this course had to offer.

Upon first glance, Jacob Black is absolutely terrifying. He looks like the type of guy who would beat you senseless if you looked at him wrong. He was approximately 6 feet tall, with a body that was hardened from intensive training as a martial artist, a feature Jacob Black often liked to show off. He would often buy hoddies and rip off the sleeves to better show off his "guns". As horrifying as he looked, Jacob Black was friends with almost anybody you could possibly think of, and was possibly one of the nicest guys you could ever hope to meet.

Jacob Black had probably been Bella's best friend since kindergarten. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. A few times Bella had found herself drooling over the physique of his friend (literally in fact a few times). Bella figured that since Jacob Black was her best friend, she was entitled to sneak a peak every once in a while.

Her classes went by as slowly as ever, maybe it was due to the fact that she could never keep her mind on her work, as it always wondered off to what happened…or didn't happen as the case may have been, the pJacob Blackious night. She went through the events of the night continuously in her head. She was positive that she went to see the movie, Jacob Black talked about nothing, but. She was positive she ran home, as her muscles were still too painful to move, though she could only blame herself on that one. The thing she wasn't so sure of was the man she had met while she ran home. Could he have been real if he disappeared so suddenly around a corner, with no place to hide? Her skin crawled as she thought of some of the possibilities.

"Personally I think you are going insane, but that is only one man's opinion." Jacob Black was always so understanding in situations such as these. They made their way to their usual lunch table in the cafeteria, soon joined by some of their friends who had lunch that period. They spent their lunch coming up with a list of likelihoods that could have happened:

_Theory #1: he didn't exist, and their meeting had been a dream.__Theory #2: he was a ghost, and therefore, in a sense, existed.__Theory #3 (Jacob's idea): he was an alien gathering information about the human species for his home world in another galaxy, so that they would be able to come and take them all as slaves.__Theory #4 (also Jacob's idea): I scared him so much, that he burst into flame leaving nothing but a pile of ashes that I didn't happen to see.__Theory #5: There was a place to run into that I simply missed._

"I think I'm loosing it," Bella said, as she stared at the small scrap of paper they had written their ideas down on.

"You have long since lost it." Bella took her eyes off the paper for a moment to look at Jacob Black in disbelief. Jacob Black's face was smooth as silk; complete seriousness. His expression, or lack there of, earned him a smack in the back of his head. Jacob Black started grumbling and rubbed his head

"Hey there, Jacob!" came a familiar, yet extremely cheery tone. Both their skin began to crawl as Bella watched her friend became ridged as a post; a look of terror swept across his face.

"Hi Leah!" came Bella's own voice, mocking the bubbliness of the intruder. The familiar voice had come from Leah, to Jacob Black's dismay. Leah had been chasing after Jacob Black since kindergarten. She was convinced that they would one day get married. This terrified him to no end. Due to the fact that Jacob Black and Bella were such good friends, she had made it quite clear she didn't want Bella anywhere near "her man" as she had so often put it.

"So, Jacob, the winter formal's coming up."

"Is it? I didn't realize." Bella couldn't help but hide her smile. Leah had been dropping a merciless amount of hints for Jacob Black to ask her to the formal. Not only was Jacob Black not much of a dancer, but he also really didn't want to go with Leah of all people.

"So, Bella…who are you going to the dance with?" Leah's judging eyes were like daggers, burrowing down into her soul. She opened her mouth to say she had better things to do than go to a high school dance, when Jacob Black answered for her.

"Me. She's going with me." Bella tried her best to hide her surprise. Why was she being dragged into this? Fortunately for Jacob Black, her hatred of Leah was greater than her hatred of dancing.

"Ya, we're going to the dance together…like a date…me and Jacob Black…together." She couldn't believe the words that were exiting her mouth. One of their friends, Embry sprayed his chocolate milk all over Alice, who was sitting across from him. She however was too surprised with what Bella had said to care. Bella knew Leah saw through their ploy.

"So you two are like…dating now?"

"We haven't really –" Jacob Black cut her off. He was growing more flustered by the minute, just like Bella, who was growing angrier by the minute.

"Ya, we're dating now. Just started…just, just started." Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grabbed Jacob Black's arm, digging her long nails into his skin like claws.

"Excuse us for the moment." Her voice was practically a growl, as she dragged Jacob Black to somewhere away from Leah. She could have sworn she heard Leah ask if there was "trouble in paradise".

"Just what the HELL are you doing, _dearest_?" Bella might as well have be spitting venom she was so angry.

"Please Bella! Please, just go with it! We can "break up" in a month. I just need that hag away from me for the dance." Jacob Black was pleading with all his might, and even tried the puppy-dog eyes. He failed…miserably. "I will get down on my knees and beg. You know I will!"

"You owe me big time, and I mean big!"

The two of them returned to the table, Bella was still fuming, but at leased Leah was gone. She smacked Jacob Black in the back of the head again, this time harder.

Jacob Black started grumbling and rubbed his head as the two went to their next class. The day dragged by, each minute seeming like an eternity.

Later that day, Alice had asked her about that day's events.

"Oh, that. That was just another ploy to get Leah away from Jacob Black. I was surprised as you were when I found out I was going to the dance."

"You hate dances…maybe you can "break up" before then?"

"I promised we'd be a couple until the dance."

"Yahuh, you just have a soft spot for Jacob Black." Alice gave Bella a wink before flicking her perfect hair, and twirling off into her own la la land.

Finally the bell rang, signifying the end of yet another school day. Bella hadn't realized how much work she had day dreamed through during the school hours. She couldn't help but feel slightly stressed by looking at the amount of work she was required to accomplish in one night. She had a feeling this was indeed going to be a fun night. Even with the workload, she was planning on returning to the ghettos again, though this time during the day. She had to find out if he actually existed.

"You aren't going back there," came Jacob Black's voice from right behind her, making her jump out of her skin. How the hell did he always know what she was thinking?

"I'm not?" She had become slightly amused with the hint of worry that was in Jacob Black's voice. He always worried, about everything. She tried to hide a smile as she finished packing her backpack full of her many hours of homework.

"No, you're not! You don't know what could have-"

"Hey, first off: calm down. Take a breath. Second: nothing did. Third: I am going back there, this time I'm not going to be alone." She paused as her eyes searched her friend's face for any sign of relief. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with her response. Bella continued in a very definite tone, "You are going to come with me…tonight"

"Since when did you decide this?! I refuse to be an accomplice in your future murder. Besides, I'm busy tonight." Jacob Black had gotten more riled up than Bella had expected. Even so, she knew she could talk him into coming with her.

"Since when? Anyway, I don't need someone to watch over me. I'll do fine on my own! If I happen to pass a rave I'll have extra fun without you. Besides…you owe me…boyfriend" Bella's tone was somewhat mocking, but she knew she had him wrapped around her finger, and he had fallen into her trap. Despite her mocking tone however, she was still quite mad about the whole Leah incident.

"Make it tomorrow, and I'm in."

"Deal." He was deep in; hook…line…and sinker.

"Tomorrow then." Bella couldn't help but feel slightly smug. He was always too easy. Plus, he did owe her quite a bit after the day's drama.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not get her mind off the strange boy from the ally. She tried to tackle the day's homework, but she got nowhere. She tried to read her favourite book, but she ended up just staring at the same page for nearly a half hour. Her mind kept wondering back to the hooded boy.

Eventually, she gave up trying to mould her brain, and decided to start that week's laundry. As she rummaged through various pockets, she found a piece of paper she didn't remember. Opening it up, she read the unfamiliar hand writing,

_Don't go into the ghettos again_

A chill ran up her spine. Now she had to go. Now she had to find out who the hell she had met.

* * *

Congradulations! You have made it to the end of yet another chapter! Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to review (very truthfully) on how you think the story is going so far...DO IT!

Snaboon King 3


End file.
